


Drastic Measures

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex and Luca are sick of their brothers moping, and they come up with a way to get them back together...
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 18





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valesweetdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

"Is this going to work?" Luca asked, and Alex just smiled.

"It has to."

Alex poured the glowing purple liquid into two shot glasses, before handing one to Luca.

"Cheers."

***

Marc woke up with a pounding headache, and what looked like a very naked person sleeping next to him.

His vision was fuzzy, and he rubbed at his eyes as he tried to get his brain to work and remember what on earth he'd done last night.

There was a bottle of water on the bedside table, and he took a sip, as the mystery person in bed next to him rolled over.

Luca Marini.

Marc yelped in surprise, falling backwards out of bed as Luca woke up, hanging over the side of the bed as he stared at him, confusion written all over his face.

"What happened last night?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

*

Marc pulled on some pyjamas that weren't his, before scurrying to the bathroom, both because he needed to pee, but also because this was all too strange, and he just needed a minute alone.

He washed his hands and splashed his face with water, and he was about to fix his hair, when he froze in fear.

Alex's face was staring back at him from the mirror.

Reaching out with a trembling hand he checked that it really was a mirror, and not Alex playing some sort of strange prank on him.

"Fuck." He hadn't meant to say it so loudly, and Luca came rushing into the bathroom, freezing when he saw his own reflection.

Luca started feeling his face, the panic rising as his movements got more frantic, and Marc had to grab his wrist to stop him from scratching his skin.

"Do you see that?"

"Your reflection?" Marc didn't think this situation could be any more confusing, but it was clear that something strange was going on.

"That's not my reflection." Luca stepped back, his eyes wide, and Marc felt a chill run down his spine.

"Who are you?"

"It's me."

"Vale?"

*

"This is so strange, I just want my own face back." Marc sighed, stepping back from the mirror so that he could check for his scars, and the long scars down his, Alex's, arms stared back at him.

"Alex is more attractive than you." Vale snorted in laughter, and Marc thought about teasing him, but now wasn't the time.

"He is." Marc stared at 'his' reflection, wondering if it was just a very realistic dream, but then he remembered something that Alex had said to him recently.

"I'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Alex, he was asking where the blood magic books were."

"Blood magic?" It was strange seeing Luca's face make Vale's disbelieving expression, and he knew then that this wasn't a bizarre dream.

"Wait... so you won all your championships using magic?" Vale gasped, covering his mouth as he stared at him, and Marc could just picture him trying to use this information in a press conference.

"We can't use our own magic for personal gain," Marc said, like a school kid repeating rules, and he ushered Vale out of the bathroom, heading for the small kitchen area that was attached to the living room.

Vale made coffee for them, and it was almost like old times, Vale making breakfast for him after a long night spent making love.

But that was a long time ago.

"So, why would they do this to us?" Vale asked as he sat down next to Marc on the sofa, and if they hadn't been in their brother's bodies, this would almost have been romantic.

"I..." He was going to say he didn't know, but Marc remembered all the times that Alex had told Marc to either forget about Vale, or tell him how he felt. As though them getting back together was an easy thing.

"I still love you." Marc blurted it out, starting at his coffee to avoid eye contact, but then he caught sight of Luca's crystal blue eyes. "You in your own body and not in your brother's, obviously."

Marc let out a little groan, and Vale chuckled, resting his hand on his knee.

"I still love you too."

Marc wanted to lean in for a kiss, but it felt strange doing it in his brother's body, and he wondered what Alex would think of kissing Luca.

Clearly the two of them had planned this together, and Marc realised that Alex had gone on lots of little trips lately to visit his ‘girlfriend’.

"Did you know that Alex and Luca are dating?"

"Yes, why?"

"He didn't tell me." Marc pouted, wondering when Alex stopped telling him everything.

"We really do make everything complicated, don't we?" Vale said, and Marc laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

It was chaste, and if Marc was honest, it was really strange, but he could feel their love radiating out.

*

Marc woke up in his own bed, alone, and he reached out for his phone, calling Vale without thinking.

He just had to know that it wasn't all a bizarre dream.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you coming to the ranch, or am I coming to Cervera?"

"The ranch, I think my parents are going to take a while to get used to the idea of us dating again."

Vale laughed, and Marc was glad that their meddling brothers had given them both a nudge in the right direction.

*

Marc texted Alex three messages in quick succession:

_I can't believe you did that to me._

_And I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you are dating Luca!_

_Vale and I are back together, thank you x_

He got a picture of Alex and Luca curled up together in bed, both grinning like idiots, as a response.

_We’re so happy for you x_

*

Vale was waiting with a smile on his face, and Marc had to resist the urge to run up to him, their relationship wasn't ever going to be like a romantic movie.

"I'm glad to have my own body back." Vale scrunched up his face, making them both laugh.

"Me too." Marc fidgeted on the spot, his feelings bursting out now that he could finally look Vale in the eyes.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Marc stood on his tiptoes for a kiss, and he felt true happiness as Vale's lips met his.

It was like nothing had changed between them, and Marc knew that they were destined to be together.

“I love you.”

“I never stopped loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
